


Penelope Bunce and the Yuletide Assignment

by hhertzof



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Characters Writing for Yuletide, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha & Penelope are writing for Yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope Bunce and the Yuletide Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenn_Calaelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/gifts).



> First!
> 
> A little gift for the loveliest of co-mods. Not very good and not betaed, but it had to be written.

By the time Agatha sat down beside her in the train car, Penelope had finished three more paragraphs.

"One fruit and nut chocolate, one lemonade for each of us and," Agatha added triumphantly, waving a paper bag, "bakewell tarts." 

"I know it's Christmas hols now," Penelope closed her notebook and grinned at the other girl. She'd been dubious when Agatha Wellbelove had been assigned her roommate that very first year at the school, but they'd bonded over a package of bakewell tarts Agatha had smuggled in, contrary to school regulations and the discovery that they both wrote fanfic, and they'd had each other's backs ever since. "How's your Yuletide fic coming along?"

"It's not. Why did I ever offer think I could write Chalet School fic?" Agatha opened the package of tarts and handed one to Penelope before taking one herself. "It's all giggly schoolgirls. Oh, for a single boy."

Penelope snorted. She still didn't understand Agatha's penchant for girls' school stories, but no matter what Agatha had been assigned in the last three years, she always complained about it, and then produced the most amazing fics in the last few days.

"And yours?" Agatha asked, after she'd finished the tart.

"It's coming along. I think it's going to be an epic." Again. "I envy your ability to write short things. But at least my family know better than to bother me till I've finished." 

"It's nice for some. I'll be dragged along to the kids' pageants and the panto and probably Christmas shopping. You get to lie around writing and watching telly all day and maybe lighting a few candles."

"Chanukah came early this year," Penelope pointed out. "No candles. Nothing but lovely lazy days writing." It wasn't strictly true, of course, but she would have more time than Agatha with her large, busy family who didn't understand the importance of fanfic. "You could have stayed at school."

"And spent the time watching Simon and Baz memorize the planes of each other's faces. Not likely." Agatha glared at her but she couldn't maintain it and they both burst into laughter.

"I wish they'd just kiss and get over it." Penelope had never seen two boys so determined to be oblivious. Simon was understandable, he wasn't the most _noticing_ sort of boy, but Baz needed to stop mooning about and _do something_. They'd given her plenty of fic fodder, but there were times when she wanted to shake them both. 

"Totally," Agatha said in her best American accent, causing them both to start giggling again.

"Giggling schoolgirls," Penelope said, when she caught her breath. "You should write about us. What we'd be like if we went to a normal school."

"This isn't normal?" Agatha raised an eyebrow, sardonically. "Magic and vampires and such."

Penelope stuck her tongue out at Agatha. The girl wrote curtain fics and coffee shop Aus. She loved mundane things. "You will beta my fic won't you? No matter how long it turns out to be."

"Don't I always? And you'll beta mine." Because that was what friends did. Betaed fics and shared bakewell tarts and laughed at boys who couldn't see what was right in front of their faces. And Penelope was lucky to have a friend like Agatha.


End file.
